Ivan Prestonovich
Ivan Prestonovich is a Russian kid who's a friend of Timmy Turner & others. He's one of the main characters in "The All New Fairly OddParents!". Character Description Ivan's appearance is based on the show's creator, WikiaIvan1997. Ivan wears an orange shirt, dark blue pants & yellow shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has dark green colored eyes. From the second half of the first episode onwards, Ivan wears Tootie's purple round glasses, due to having poor eyesight. As an adult, Ivan wears a blue jacket, a yellow shirt, black pants and grey shoes, along with black rectangular glasses, similar to Justin Roiland's glasses. During winter, he wears a blue coat, black pants and boots, along with green gloves, aswell as a dark red ushanka. Ivan's swimsuit consists of blue flannel swimming trunks. For bedtime, his PJ's are striped dark blue with red stripes. Being a kid, Ivan has a high voice, and sounds similar to Cubert Farnsworth in Futurama or XJ-5 in My Life as a Teenage Robot. As an adult, though, Ivan's voice is similar to Morty in Rick and Morty, except sounding a bit deeper. Personality Ivan's a young, good-natured, averagely smart and impressionable, but lazy boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. At times, he has been described as 'challenged' and has a pronounced stutter. At times, Ivan can be sarcastic, and often likes to snort like a pig to emphasize when he's being sarcastic or to point out the obvious. Ivan can be selfish like Timmy, although it occurs very rarely. Ivan likes to help others, aswell as himself. In terms of music talent, Ivan can play drums very well, as it's one of his favorite hobbies. Ivan is fluent not only in his native language, Russian, but also English and French. Apart from his enemies, Ivan hates raisins, aspic meat and getting low grades, like an F. Background In "Fairly Odd Comrade", Ivan, his fairies and family were introduced by Timmy recieving an email on the computer. Ivan's role was as one of Timmy's new friends in "The All New Fairly OddParents!". Appearances Episodes He appeared in the pilot episode, "Fairly Odd Comrade" of "The All New Fairly OddParents!". Since then, he has appeared in most episodes of the show. Relationships Friends and family Ivan loves his friends very much, and thinks of Timmy as a brother. He loves his fairy godparents and his godsibling very much. In terms of family, Ivan loves his parents, although they may sometimes put him in trouble. He's very terrified of Vicky, although he is kind to her little sister, Tootie. Love interests Early on, Ivan has a crush on Veronica and is very nice around her. He doesn't really mind when Veronica crushes on his best friend Timmy. Around the second season, Ivan has a new love interest, Chloe, who shares fairy godparents with him. When Veronica found out about his new girlfriend, she dumped him, which Ivan did not take lightly. Although, after pairing Veronica with Chester, they agreed to stay friends. Ivan really likes his new girlfriend, Chloe, and both are nice to each other. Ivan likes it when he and Timmy go on a double date with Trixie and Veronica (later Tootie and Chloe). Gallery Ivan Prestonovich views.png|All Ivan views Ivan Prestonovich.png|Ivan common image 1 Ivan Prestonovich 2.0.png|Ivan common image 2 Twelve Days of Wishmas.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Kids News Cast.png Ivan's hockey uniform.png|Ivan's hockey uniform Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Ivan and friends travel around the world. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Boys